


Sweetheart Sadist

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Uke, Big!Uke, Bisexual Male Character, Black Male Character, Come Swallowing, Dark Magic, Demonic Contract, Demons, M/M, Magic, Male Character of Color, Male Homosexuality, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Nympho, Nymphomaniac, Oral Sex, Reversable Gay Male, Roleplay, Shota, Shotacon, Small Seme, Small!Seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezar, a great and powerful demon, made a contract with a mortal man that gave him riches and power for one simple trade, the first male of his ninth generation. Now, the powerful Incubus has returned to Earth to collect on his dues. The eighth generation, a beautiful ginger man by the name of Reed, is Ezar's prize, and the poor bastard could use an Incubus about now to relieve some pent up frustration in his uncooperative lower member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read "Sweetheart Sadist". This is an original story and roleplay by my good Syndrone buddy, MidnightSnack, and myself. We've had a lot of fun with it so far and don't intend to stop anytime soon. So! Please enjoy this first installment and if you are looking forward to more, remember to Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe/Bookmark!
> 
> (Edits by FictionDaze)
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence usually overwhelmed apartment 13C. However, every night for the past six weeks, the neighbors next to the resident of the small two-bedroom place had been overtaken by the sound of frustrated moans and growls that penetrated the walls and echoed within the mostly-empty space of the rooms.

  
“I can’t sleep,” Reed moaned. He covered his face with a pillow and tried to tempt himself into unconsciousness by denying himself oxygen. It was no good though. He just couldn’t get to sleep. “Damn it!”

  
He cursed his own body with his eyes. As he looked down the grooved surface of his naked upper torso to the towering bulge that had been making his life such a living hell for the past week, he growled deeper in his throat.

  
“Just go away!” he ordered his crotch. “Come on! Just one night!?”

  
As per usual, his lower body did nothing to obey his will. He decided that he just wasn’t going to get any sleep that night either. After all, who could sleep with a rager you can’t alleviate?

  
  
Reed was an adorable, normal child growing up. He always got decent grades in school and he played well with other children. Some of the kids just liked him because of his head of long orange-red hair he always kept tied up in a high or low ponytail, since none of the other kinds in his district had hair as red as his or skin as pale as his or quite so many freckles. It was a happy childhood.

  
Then came puberty. It happened when the boy was just nine. One day, when he was in class, he had felt something strange as the very lovely substitute teacher bent forward over Reed’s desk to compliment his work. She had been a wonderful substitute and she was looking forward to getting her teaching license because she loved her job so much. It hadn’t been her intention to seduce the adolescent, and yet, it happened. Reed found himself unreasonably turned on at the site of the woman’s perky, well-cupped breasts. The next thing he knew, he was trying to grope at them and his pants were too tight.

  
The incident had been forgiven, but it was just the start of what would turn into a nightmare of one problem after another. After becoming a chronic masturbator by ten, doing it anywhere the need struck, which was usually in public, Reed’s parents sent him to counseling. He eventually had to change his therapist six times until he found one he couldn’t find anything to be attracted to about them. Otherwise, he’d attack them or have to start fapping in front of them, neither of which was ever the response they wanted.

  
Eventually, Reed got control of himself in public. He only masturbated when he was home, alone, behind locked doors, or at least in a bathroom somewhere. However, a new problem developed when he got into the eighth grade. He became a sexual addict. Reed started sleeping with every girl in school, and they were always more than satisfied. The problem wasn’t their happiness though; the problem was that he was never satisfied.

  
He tried every girl in every position with every level of intoxication he could fathom, and still he was always left with an overly pleased woman and an irritation and need to masturbate for at least another hour. It was hell.

  
When Reed had turned twenty-five, he had decided to change his lifestyle and become a mature adult. He went to rehab for the drugs and turned away from his reckless lifestyle of sex and booze. With the help of his rehab crew, he was able to get a normal job at a coffee house. His method for dealing with his libido became, “Just ignore it.”

  
For two years, Reed had mostly avoided his libido and he completely avoided any form of illegal substances and most legal ones. He considered getting a surgery to remove his bigger problem for good, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Plus, a coffee house attendant doesn’t make enough to pay for something like that. Avoiding the thing seemed to help.

  
At least, for a while.

  
Now, it seemed, every night was a struggle to survive. If he didn’t touch it, he couldn’t sleep. If he did touch it, he’d be up all night doing just that and still not get any sleep. It just wasn’t fair.

 

There was a storm brewing over the city. Growls of thunder and the hissing spatter of rain only hinted at the downpour that loomed overhead. Ezar wondered who it was an omen for, him or the human.

  
He'd been skulking up in a corner of the ceiling, a little scrap of dark against the black gloom, perfectly invisible. Ezar had debated the different ways to approach the man, from great eruptions of flame and brimstone to just going to the front door and knocking. It would have been a lot easier to introduce himself if Reed had been asleep. Alas, humans were never so convenient. And to be fair, Ezar was hard-pressed to resist the chance for a good entrance.

  
The wind outside was beginning to pick up. It rattled the panes, wanting to get in. Ezar simply let it. With a soul-rending screech, the window flung itself up, spraying paint chips and bits of wood everywhere. Apparently it hadn't been opened in quite a long time. A gust of icy wind, full of raindrops, poured into the room, kicking up the blinds and tugging at the bed covers. In almost the same breath, the floodgates opened and a heavy deluge of water poured from the sky, soaking the carpet in seconds.  
  
Ezar pulled himself up by the door. He didn't have the power to make anything fancy, but he didn't mind. He looked about 13, with creamy dark skin and hair like ink. It curled softly around his ears, and rustled with the blowing wind. Beneath strong, black brows, his eyes glowed amber. His mouth curled up in a deceptively sweet smile.

  
"I hope I didn't scare you too much," he said, voice as youthful as his appearance. Ezar had chosen clothes that were perhaps a little outdated; short pants of soft grey wool and a white button-down shirt, complete with a coal colored tie.

  
"I can never resist making an entrance." Ezar's eyes crinkled as his smile turned into a grin, mischievous and a little dangerous.

 

Reed gasped and stared at the strange child who'd spoken so coldly. It was alarming to have anyone in your room unexpectedly, much less a small boy who says something so ominously during a bad storm while you're fighting a powerful erection, and haven't slept for several days. Actually, for that very reason Reed though-for just a moment-thought he was imagining the boy. That idea was quickly replaced with panic.

  
  
"Whow!" Reed said, sitting up with one arm trying to hide the bulge under his sheets. "Who the heck are you!? How'd you get in here?"

  
Reed reached over to turn on a lamp, but his adrenalin altered his coordination and he ended up knocking over the light source instead. As it crashed to the floor, Reed swallowed thickly. There was something really starting to get to him, like some sort of gut feeling that this kid was giving him that made goosebumps take over the surface of his skin and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
The man looked back to where the stranger had been standing and blinked a few times to make out his outline. It was only truly clear when the lightning flashed again. Then, Reed noticed the water. Rainwater was soaking his floor and the wind was blowing it as far as the top of the bed. Getting over the kid for just a moment, Reed rushed over and forced the window shut. He'd never felt a storm so fierce before and it added to the unsettling nature of this midnight visitor.

  
Reed sighed in relief that at least the window was shut, and then he looked back to the darker-complexioned boy and asked him, "What do you want from me, kid?"

 

Ezar had moved to stand by the end of the bed, one hand against the footboard and the other clasped neatly against the small of his back. Humans were so messy. It was wonderful! Ezar was already having more fun just standing in Reed's bedroom than he'd been able to have in centuries of ruling over demons in hell.

  
Reed didn't quibble over details for very long, which was good. Once he'd shut the window, the room was plunged into a much quieter darkness. The edge was taken off the chill. Reed's pajama bottoms had gotten more than a little wet in the process, however, inevitable with the gusting rain.

  
  
"To put it simply. That." Ezar said, pointing directly at the painful looking erection the human sported. "I can give you the longer version, if you’d like!" he added with a grin.

  
"But that story is fairly tedious and boring. I would much rather just get to the fun parts." Ezar's grin turned sharp, his lips finally pulling back enough to show off teeth that were perhaps uncannily straight. He took a step closer, advancing on Reed. The apparent difference in their sizes did not seem to bother him in the least.

 

Reed looked down at the smaller male who was coming at him now. Reed had been looking down at the very clear bulge in his pants with a flabbergasted expression. He couldn't believe what was going on. Some kid had gotten into his room, opened the window-or maybe that wasn't the boy's fault-and now the strange boy had pointed out Reed's embarrassment and suggested something he wasn't sure a kid at that age should even understand.

  
"Whow!" Reed repeated and pressed himself back against the window. He held his hands up in front of him defensively with the palms of his hands facing the advancing child. "Now I don't know who put you up to this, but I think you should go home. Okay? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

  
He tried to sound calm and very adult, but the closer the boy got, the more flushed Reed's face became and the more he could feel his length twitching from the mixture of cold and excitement.

  
 _Down you stupid thing!_ Reed mentally ordered. _Jesus! There's a kid here! What are you so happy about your freak'n perverted thing!?_

Arousal and a heady cocktail of other emotions were pouring off of Reed, filling the air like incense. Ezar's nostrils flared, as he drank it all in. Every happy little twitch of the human's cock reminded him more of a dog wagging its tail happily than anything else.

  
"Don't worry. I'll be going home. Eventually," Ezar said. He paused in his stalking, leaning instead against the bed, fingers laced together before him.

  
"You'll be coming back with me too. That is part of why I am here, after all." A fairly large part, in fact. But Reed didn't need to know that. Ezar smiled again, his eyes sly.

  
"If you want, I will explain everything to you. Later. After I help you with that tasty problem." He looked again at Reed's crotch, where his erection had yet to wilt an iota. It seemed the gifts he had bestowed upon the ancestor had carried down the line just as strongly as advertised.

  
Ezar moved forward again, stopping right in front of Reed. With his short stature, he was at a perfect height to have some fun. He placed one hand on Reed's thigh, to be sure the man wouldn't shimmy away. Ezar was not overly fond of having to chase his food. He usually preferred when it came to him.

  
"This looks uncomfortable," he said, with his darkly sweet voice full of false innocence. "You'll be able to think so much more clearly if you let me take care of it for you..." As he spoke, his warm breath ghosted over the chilly, damp cloth of Reed's pajama bottoms.

 

As the boy's words registered in Reed's mind, he was at a loss for a response. He had so many questions like, "Why would I go anywhere with you?" and "Why are you in _my_ house specifically?" and "Why are you so sexy!? You're just a young boy! A boy!"  
  
However, the redhead didn't get any of his questions out. His body was heated and throbbing with desire. This other person in the room, be him young and a male or not, was someone else who was in Reed's bedroom. He hadn't allowed anyone over to his house in two years. When he went out, he did so at nice restaurants or he'd treat them at the coffee shop he worked at. He never went to their place and he never brought them back to his. There was simply too much temptation. Now, temptation was moving forward again and coming right to Reed.  
  
"Oh-god..." Reed shuddered and bit down on his lower lip. His head fell back and his eyes squinted as he tried to keep control over himself. The child, or what he thought was a child, was right _there_! Then, it got harder.

_"You'll be able to think so much more clearly if you let me take care of it for you..."_

  
As the delicious boy spoke, he made filthy promises with his breath. The chilled surface of Reed's prick instantly loosened as much needed attention was delivered. The cold had tightened the skin around the base to a painfully restrictive hold, but now the whole body was relaxing into the subtle heat and tensing as though readying for the physical pampering it had been begging for all along.

  
Reed relaxed his posture the best that he could, which only amounted to his opening his eyes and pressing himself back against the full freeze of the window and the wall behind him. One hand reached out and gripped the boy's shoulder.

  
"Look, kid. I-I don't know who put you up to this, or where you got this idea from, but this isn- this can't happen. Okay? So just go and sit somewhere, and I-I'll call you a taxi or something to take you home."

  
Reed wasn't able to force himself into denial. His cock was craving the attention from the boy, and the child's seductive gaze was unnervingly alluring. Reed swallowed thickly and tried to urge the boy away with one hand, but his knees were already feeling week and his mind was clouded with lust. He'd done it to himself, starved his body so long that now it would take anything. At least, he told himself that this was the explanation to the foreign interest. What he didn't allow himself to think on a conscious level was that he was thankful. He needed reassessment. The torment of his own sexual appetite was smothering him, cutting off his ability to live and think. He needed to feel satisfaction, even if just for one night.

  
Then a sad reality struck Reed.

  
 _If dozens of adult women can't sate me, how could a little boy?_ he thought bitterly. Exhausted with his own weakness, he scolded himself inwardly. _You can't seriously be considering doing something like this to some weird kid that magically appears in your room, can you?_

  
That's when the boy made his next move. Reed was too desperate to resist what came next.

 

Ezar could practically smell when Reed gave up. He was stretched so thin, poor thing. Driven to the end of his endurance by his own needs. Ezar had the luxury of feeling bad for him, considering he was the only one who could help.

  
"What if I want to sit on this?" he asked, batting his long, sooty eyelashes up at the taller man, his voice sugary sweet. Ezar leaned in close, running his warm lips along the firm shaft, the thin layer of the pajamas the only thing between him and Reed.

  
With his eyes still casted upward, Ezar hooked his fingers into the waistband of Reed's bottoms, and started to pull them down. His cock sprang back up, brushing against Ezar’s cheek and leaving a sticky little trail in his hair. Ezar just giggled. At least some parts of Reed had gotten with the program.

  
"Yessssss," Ezar purred, wrapping one small hand around the shaft. "Much more comfortable." It was unclear if he was still talking to Reed. Ezar had waited more than one lifetime waiting for this fruit to ripen and he could finally partake. It was nearly too tempting to resist. Ezar could devour every single drop of this human in one delicious swallow, if he so wanted, but he desired to savor him instead. To get a proper taste.

  
His tongue slid out, pink and wet, and lapped at the tip. Ezar had both hands wrapped around Reed's cock, stroking up and down.

  
"Still want me to stop? Or are you ready to play?" he asked. Ezar licked again, swirling his tongue all around the head, and moving a bit further down to take in some of the shaft as well.

 

Reed let out a deep and reverberating moan. It echoed throughout the room, as a two-year hiatus was broken. More than just simply falling off a very tall wagon, the sensation of having the apparent child's incredibly soft, soaked, and talented tongue run along his slit, around his head, and eventually pressed to the flesh of his upper shaft was alarming. It was intoxicating. The redhead leaned back against the window's edge more fully and the hand that had been on the boy's shoulder moved to his head.

  
"Ohhhh- no-!" Reed growled. "No, no, no! Don't-don't stop."

  
Reed's body had been put through detox and forced into absence and rejection after half a lifetime of near constant attention. That neglect had gone on for two full years! It had been torturing the sinner that tried so desperately to turn to the ways of a monk more than usual the past few months. Despite the pain, the sleepless nights, and the constant damned temptations, Reed had tried to behave.

  
He... really.... had... tried...  
  
Reed, the man who had fought for so long, had lost. Oh, but he had never been happier!

  
His fingers locked into the boy's smooth hair and Reed growled low in his throat. His hips jutted forward and his legs parted just enough to allow the boy full access to whatever he wanted. Age, sex, reason? Forgetting all that seemed so relevant before, Reed embraced his demon like the best of madmen.

  
"God! Yes! Oh-Hell, yeah!" Reed licked his lips to moisten them, and then let them fall away from one another as he grinned. It felt good, better than he remembered, even with so little actually happening he could feel relief in the pressure that was building. Normally, others had no chance in bringing Reed to the edge, but this kid didn't seem to have any trouble. He was already raising his lollipop's wielder up, up, up to the tippy-top of pure bliss.

  
"I don't care who you are, just-oh!-don't stop what you're doing!" he ordered. "Please! Don't stop!" he pleaded.

 

Ezar was very thoroughly enjoying himself. Reed was hot and heavy on his tongue, the man’s cock filled his mouth to the very brim, and he hadn't even gotten all of it yet. His hands skated up and down, stroking what he had yet to take between his lips. He kept teasing, and almost taking the fat member down into his throat to let the head press against the very back, but each time he pulled back, leaving it dripping with thick saliva.

  
"So greedy," he said, as he pulled back entirely. Ezar didn't sound in the least unhappy about it. The stroking of his hands made truly lewd squishing noises and he licked his lips happily. Reed was an excellent vintage.

  
He was so very ready to cum, too. Nearly gagging for it. Ezar was tempted to give it to him, but he wanted to keep the pot boiling a bit longer, to see just how far he could string Reed along before he popped.

  
Going back to his licking, Ezar passed one slick finger between Reed's trembling thighs. He kept his lips sealed around the very head, his tongue lashing over the slit, as he pressed one dainty finger against the man's entrance.

  
He waited until the human was at the very cusp of orgasm, before he pulled back, releasing his dick with a wet little pop, and slid his finger home, breaching him.

 

Reed's eyes opened wide, but he saw nothing. His pupils were dilated in the dark, and he was blind from the loss of blood in his brain. The man couldn't have managed a comprehensive thought if it were necessary, because all he could see was a flash of white as glorious vibrations rattled him from his very core out all the way to the end nerves in his toes, fingertips, the end of his tongue, and the tip of his cock. His balls tightened as the finger slipped into his anal entrance. His sack produced the semen that tore up through his shaft and right out the front. The experience was almost new to the man, but not quite. He'd had a couple of adventurous girls try the pinkie trick on him growing up, but most women were just content to let him wreck their heated cunts. He very rarely ever got special attention himself, and even in his darkest of nights with the deepest waters of lust drowning him, he hadn't thought to put anything _there_.

  
Now that something was there and his cock was left in the cold air with spittle and strain alone to decorate it, the body broke. He squirted once, a small amount of powerful precum. Then his fingers turned into a fist in the boy's soft locks and Reed's chest heaved with the force of a scream. It was deep at first, then cracked in the middle as another shot of liquid smacked his lover in the eye.

  
It was all his body would make, and it wasn't enough to sate the beast. Oh, but it had been better than anything he'd gotten out of himself in so very, very long. It was god-sent as far as Reed was concerned. As his hips jerked forward, his buttocks clenched and his vision went solid black again. He was seeing spots around the black of his ceiling. He thought it was over, but it had been so good. Below him though, his mass twitched again, veins still bulging for its master. The thick cock bounced as if trying to lick Ezar's face.

  
"Holy-wow..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading what is up so far of "Sweetheart Sadist". We hope you've enjoyed your time with our boys and you'll leave some sort of sign that you enjoyed yourself. We hope to do more work together in the future. Sadly, my contact with this particular writer has gone quiet, so we'll have to wait and see. For now, this is a kind of one-shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
